


[Podfic] King of Cups

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, lovely writing, terrible voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: This is an audio of the talented Jouissant's lovely fic King of Cups.Not everyone believed in magic but Gene had seen enough he didn't have a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King of Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697959) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



> Give jouissant all the love for this!

Listen or download here: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/smx8h6fqh63nx36yd6m0is9gpbdmt5f4)

Forgive my rude noisey-ass kitten and also silly Gene voice.


End file.
